The Incredibles vs NoForm
by Opel Vectra
Summary: One week after defeating The Underminer, The Incredibles are now facing a shape-shifting villain named NoForm...
1. Chapter 1 : Violet

One week after defeating The Underminer,

The incredible family gets confronted by a new enemy…

NoForm…

A monster that can shapeshift into anything and anybody…

…so NoForm could rob banks…and be the most wanted supervillain of the city…

Bob and Helen soon became obsessed on capturing NoForm…

Concerning the kids…

One night, Violet invited Tony…the boy she wanted to date…

While Dash was on a slumber party in one of his friend's…

They were watching a movie when suddenly…

Blackout…

Tony tried to see what was wrong in the transformer…

He turned back into NoForm…

Violet heard a scream and saw…

Violet-NoForm…

"No, wait incredible girl…I…I mean you no harm…

Let me explain…"

Violet-you have my attention you freak, what have you done to Tony? ANSWER ME!

(Morphs into Helen)

Helen/NoForm-you forgot to say "Please" young lady…

Violet-answer me…and switch back…please…

Helen/NoForm-that's better…

(Morphs back)

Tony aka NoForm- I'm Tony for real…I'm the same age as Dash, your bro…I acted as the Tony you talked to in high school…to have a girlfriend…every girls of my age don't like me… and The Underminer's my dad so…if I helped him into robbing banks, I would have the new Nintendo switch but…dad haven't bought it yet

Violet slaps Tony…

Violet- you lazy selfish brat HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND YOUR STUPID CONSOLE! You lied to me…leave me…

Tony- okay…


	2. About Tony-1

Like Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack and Lucius,

Tony was born with superpowers,

His power was shape-shifting…

He could turn into anybody he wanted to…

Tony's 1st crush was Britney spears…but he was too young to date her…

Everyone made fun of him…including girls…

So he morphs into an older self to get into the high school which Violet was studying in…

(He was the only person to recognize Violet and her family…)

Tony/NoForm's objectives:

Having a girlfriend: succeeded… (Before breakup)

Dating Britney Spears: failed

Get the Nintendo Switch: …

That console just released and Tony absolutely wanted it…

His dad made a deal with him…

If he helps him on his work, Tony will get the Switch…

Once leaving the Parr's house, Tony begins to have remorse…

From the start, he has been using his powers for evil…

But the Switch was so amazing…


	3. About Tony-2

Next day,

Violet's school…

5 pm…

She and her friends saw…

"Jack-Jack!"

Violet's friend 1 "is that your bro?"

Violet's friend 2 "he's so cute…"

Violet- excuse me girls, I'll be right back…

Violet went on the bushes…

Violet- Jack-Jack! How did you get in there?

Tony/Jack-Jack- sorry Violet but I had no choice…

Violet- I thought I told you I don't want to see you anymore…

Tony- I just want to apologize for what I did, and I've got an idea, let's be together again, we'll sell lemondade during the weekend and…

Violet- in your dreams, I hate videogames and all that stuff…you…you're lucky I'm a girl, "NoForm"…

Tony- lucky? really? No, you're lucky! You have a mom! Two brothers…and I ? nothing!

Violet-you…don't…have a mom?

Tony- I had…and I almost had brothers…(shows her a picture) that's mom, she worked at Nintendo and made me test every console until she died in childbirth…that's why dad became The Underminer and that's why I want the switch; so mom can always be here…

Violet- Tony…

Violet couldn't finish her sentence, Dash was looking for his sister because Helen waited in the car…

Dash- Violet where are you?

Violet- here I am brother!

Dash- what were you doin'? We were waiting for you!

Violet- I…erm…was doing my homework to prove Tony that I'm a good girl…

Dash- you're so weird…

Violet- you have no idea…

"Violet" gets in the car while the real Violet was knocked unconscious in the bushes, near the school…

Tony/NoForm had a plan…


	4. Chapter 2: Tony and Violet

"Sorry Violet but…That's for mom…"

Tony/NoForm took Violet's appearance…leaving her at school…

In Dash's room…

Knock knock

Dash- what do you want sister?

Violet/NoForm-nothing, it's just that…it's Friday, It's almost weekend and It's 5pm so…would you like to come shopping with me? WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE THE NEW NINTENDO SWITCH?

Dash- the what?

Violet/NoForm- the Nintendo switch! The console! That would be cool… and you know what? You're the coolest little brother ever! Mom's sleeping so…let's go…

The door closes itself…

The real Violet appears…

Violet- you're not going anywhere "Violet"…

Dash-what the…

Tony turns into a sleeping spray to put make Dash sleep…

Tony-you ruined everything!

Violet- Tony… I know what you feel but… how to say…

Tony- forget about your mom? Easy to say! She was the only person who cared about me!

Violet- Tony, listen, I care about you…I won't let you down…

Tony-really ?

Violet-really…


	5. Final Chapter

9pm…

Downtown…

The Underminer was attacking the city with some of his mole-toys (RC moles)

The Underminer- hehehehehehehehehehehhh…where are the Incredibles? Oh, yeah, they went to bed with the chickens…

The Incredibles arrive…

Dash-you're the chicken!

You'll never catch me Underrated one!

The Underminer- (to his mole-toys) After him!

Dash/Tony-after me or after him?

The Underminer & The Incredibles (except Violet)- What ?

NoForm changed into his "NoForm" form (purple shadow-like alien)

The Underminer – YOU TRAITOR!

Tony/NoForm-Don't worry fellas…I'll take care of him!

While the Underminer chases NoForm in the streets…

Tony/NoForm- allright dad… listen up…

I miss mom too…

But hey, past is past,

That's no a reason for being a bad guy…

Why not using your machines, for good…

You'll have the money, the girls…

Like I did for Violet…

Perhaps I lied to her by pretending to be a teen but…

I tried and… I've got an idea,

Let's begin an all-new life…

We'll sell RC moles on the shopping mall and…

The Underminer- in your dreams, sorry son, you have seen too much…

Before The Underminer could tranquilize NoForm,

Violet knocks the bad guy and save NoForm…

While The Underminer was behind bars,

Tony aka now reformed bad guy "NoForm" often visited his dad…

Speaking of Tony…

Violet loves him…

They hang out together like one week ago…and usually.

Maybe he'll have a part on "The Incredibles 2"…

THE END…


End file.
